indianajonesfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady
Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (ang. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) to drugi film o przygodach Indiany Jonesa. Premiera odbyła się 23 maja 1984 roku. W Polsce znany też pod tytułem Indiana Jones lub Indiana Jones i Świątynia Przeznaczenia. Fabuła Produkcja Kierownik Produkcji: *George Lucas *Frank Marshall Produkcja: *Robert Watts Współproducent: *Kathleen Kennedy Zdjęcia: *Douglas Slocombe Muzyka: *John Williams Projektant dźwięku: *Ben Burtt Nadzorca efektów wizualnych: *Dennis Muren Fabuła: *George Lucas Scenariusz: *Willard Huyck *Gloria Katz Reżyseria: *Steven Spielberg Obsada W rolach głównych *Harrison Ford - Indiana Jones *Kate Capshaw - Willie Scott *Amrish Puri - Mola Ram *Roshan Seth - Chattar Lal, premier rządu maharadży *Philip Stone (I) - kapitan Blumburtt *Roy Chiao -Lao Che *Ke Huy Quan - Short Round W pozostałych rolach *David Yip - Wu Han *Ric Young - Kao Kan *Chua Kah Joo - Chen *Rex Ngui - Maitre *Philip Tan - główny giermek *Dan Aykroyd - Weber *Akio Mitamura - chiński pilot *Michael Yama - drugi chiński pilot *D.R. Nanayakkara - szaman *Dharmadasa Kuruppu - wódz *Stany De Silva - Sajnu *Ruby De Miel - wieśniaczka *D.M. Denawake - wieśniaczka *I. Serasinghe - wieśniaczka *Dharshana Panangala - wiejski chłopiec *Raj Singh - Maharadża Pankot *Frank Olegario - kupiec *Ahmed El Shenawi - kupiec *Arthur F. Repola - smakosz węgorzy *Nizwar Karanj - poświęcona ofiara *Pat Roach - główny strażnik *Moti Makan - strażnik *Mellan Mitchell - strażnik świątyni *Bhasker - strażnik świątyni *Arjun Pandher - pierwszy chłopiec w celi *Zia Gelani - drugi chłopiec w celi *Debbie Astell - tancerka *Maureen Bacchus - tancerka *Corinne Barton - tancerka *Carol Beddington - tancerka *Sharon Boone - tancerka *Elizabeth Burville - tancerka *Marisa Campbell - tancerka *Christine Cartwright (I) - tancerka *Andrea Chance - tancerka *Jan Colton - tancerka *Louise Dalgleish - tancerka *Lorraine Doyle - tancerka *Vanessa Fieldwright - tancerka *Brenda Glassman - tancerka *Elaine Gough - tancerka *Sue Hadleigh - tancerka *Sarah-Jane Hassell - tancerka *Samantha Hughes - tancerka *Julie Kirk - tancerka *Deirdre Laird - tancerka *Vicki McDonald - tancerka *Nina McMahon - tancerka *Julia Marstand - tancerka *Gaynor Martine - tancerka *Lisa Mulidore - tancerka *Dawn Reddall - tancerka *Rebekkah Sekyi - tancerka *Clare Smalley - tancerka *Lee Sprintall - tancerka *Jenny Turnock - tancerka *Ruth Welby - tancerka Ciekawostki * Ogłoszenie do castingu do roli Short Rounda pojawiło się we wszystkich szkołach podstawowych. Jonathan Ke Queen pojawił się na przesłuchaniu, ale nie jako kandydat a jako moralne wsparcie. Zwrócił jednak uwagę ekipy, gdy powtarzał bratu co ma robić a czego nie. * Amrish Puri ogolił głowę do roli Mola Rama. Włosy nigdy już nie odrosły. * Mężczyzna składany w ofierze powtarza mantrę Shivy Aum Namah Shiwa * Podczas składania ofiary Mola Ram powtarza Kali ma shakti de co oznacza prośbę o duchową moc Kali Ma * W jednej ze scen zagrali Steven Spielberg który zagrał turystę na lotnisku i George Lucas - misjonarza również na lotnisku. * Po wejściu na ekrany film został zaatakowany jako rasistowski. * Nazwa klubu Obi-Wan jest nawiązaniem do Obi-Wan-Kenobiego, bohatera Gwiezdnych Wojen. * Człowiek grający siwego starca z wioski nie znał angielskiego. Steven Spielberg powtarzał mu na planie kwestię za kwestią którą tamten powtarzał. Stąd długie przerwy między zdaniami. * Kate Capshaw scenę z robakami zagrała po zażyciu środka relaksującego - bała się, że inaczej się nie odważy. * Steven Spielberg ma lęk wysokości - dlatego też nigdy nie przeszedł przez wiszący most, nie był nawet na jego środku. Za to Harrison Ford od razu gdy zobaczył ukończony most przebiegł przez niego na pełnej prędkości. * Jedną z kandydatek do roli Willie Scott była wschodząca wówczas gwiazda - Sharon Stone. Ale Spielberg odrzucił ją i wybrał Kate Capshaw - swoją przyszłą żonę. * To pierwsza kontynuacja wyreżyserowana przez Stevena Spielberga. * Willie dostała imię po psie Spielberga, tak jak Indiana po psie Lucasa. * Dość powszechnie znane jest nawiązanie do Poszukiwaczy zaginionej arki, w której Indy zastrzelił araba z mieczem, w Świątyni... próbuje to samo zrobić z hindusem, ale zza pasem nie ma pistoletu. Ale przecież Świątynia... jest prequelem więc akcję z Poszukiwaczy... można by uznać za udaną kontynuację akcji ze Świątyni... * Wycięto scenę w której poparzony został jeden ze strażników w kopalni. To właśnie stąd Short Round dowiedział się jak wyrwać Indianę z Czarnego snu Kali Ma * Gdy film wchodził do kin nazywał się po prostu Indiana Jones a nie Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady, także jeszcze do tej pory jest emitowany pod tą nazwą w telewizji. Muzyka Muzykę skomponował John Williams, a utwory zagrała Londyńska orkiestra symfoniczna. Wydano dwa soundtracki z tego filmu: pierwszy w roku 1984, drugi w 2000. Galeria plakatów Grafika:PlakatIJATTOD.jpg|Plakat oficjalny Grafika:Doom.jpg|Plakat teaserowy Grafika:Doom2.jpg|Plakat teaserowy Grafika:Świątynia A.jpg|Polski plakat Grafika:Świątynia B.jpg|Polski plakat Gry komputerowe i video 150px|thumb|Okładka gry 150px|thumb|Czteropłytowe wydanie DVD Powstała dwie gry na podstawie filmu: *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (gra) *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (NES) Ponadto poziomy bazujące na filmie są też w grach: *Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures *LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures oraz w pinballu Wydania VHS, DVD i Blu-ray '''Wydanie DVD - '''21 października 2003 roku na półkach sklepów pojawiło się czteropłytowe wydanie trylogii Indiany Jonesa na DVD. *Pierwsza płyta zawiera film "Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki" (ang. Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Druga płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i Świątynia zagłady" (ang. IJ and the Temple of Doom) *Trzecie płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata" (ang. IJ and the Last Crusade) *Czwarta płyta zawiera materiały dodatkowe (sceny niewykorzystane, wywiady z twórcami filmu itp.) '''Wydania Blu-ray - '''1 października premierę miał pięcio płytowy zestaw Blu-ray "Indiana Jones the complete adventure".thumb|Indiana Jones the complete adventures *Pierwsza płyta zawiera film "Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki" w jakości HD oraz zwiastun filmu *Druga płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i Świątynia zagłady" w jakości HD oraz zwiastun filmu *Trzecia płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata" w jakości HD oraz zwiastun filmu *Czwarta płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki" w jakości HD oraz zwiastun filmu *Piąta płyta zawiera siedem godzin materiałów dodatkowych 17 grudnia 2013 wyjdzie każdy film z serii, osobno na tym formacie Linki zewnętrzne *Pełna lista twórców *Oficjalny zwiastun en:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom de:Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes ja:インディ・ジョーンズ/魔宮の伝説 es:ndiana Jones y el Templo Maldito Świątynia Zagłady, Indiana Jones i